wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział VIII
Ruszyli. Baron, jak zwykle, szeptał z narzeczoną, Starski w gwałtowny sposób umizgał się do pani Wąsowskiej, która ku zdumieniu Wokulskiego przyjmowała to dość życzliwie, a Ochocki powoził czwórką. Tym razem jednak jego furmański entuzjazm hamowało sąsiedztwo panny Izabeli, do której odwracał się co chwilę. "Wesoły ptaszek z tego Ochockiego! — myślał Wokulski. — Do mnie mówi, że argumentacja panny Izabeli wylewa mu się uszami, a teraz z nią tylko rozmawia... Oczywiście, chciał mnie do niej zrazić..." I wpadł w bardzo posępny humor, był już bowiem pewny, że Ochocki kocha się w pannie Izabeli i że z takim współkonkurentem prawie nie ma walki. "Młody, piękny, zdolny... — mówił w sobie. — Nie miałaby chyba oczu albo rozumu, gdyby wybierając między nim i mną nie oddała jemu pierwszeństwa... Lecz nawet i w tym razie musiałbym przyznać, że ma szlachetną naturę, jeżeli gustuje w Ochockim, nie w Starskim. Biedny baron, a jeszcze biedniejsza jego narzeczona, która tak widocznie durzy się w Starskim. Trzeba mieć bardzo pustą głowę i serce..." Przyglądał się jesiennemu słońcu, szarym ścierniskom i pługom z wolna orzącym ugory i pełen głębokiego smutku w duszy, wyobrażał sobie chwilę, w której już zupełnie straci nadzieję i ustąpi miejsca przy pannie Izabeli Ochockiemu. "Cóż robić?... Cóż robić, jeżeli go wybrała... Moje nieszczęście, żem ją poznał..." Wjechali na wzgórze, gdzie roztoczył się przed nimi rozległy horyzont, obejmujący kilka wiosek, lasy, rzekę i miasteczko z kościołem. Brek chwiał się w obie strony. — Pyszny widok! — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — Jak z balonu, którym kieruje pan Ochocki — dodał Starski trzymając się poręczy. — Pan jeździł balonem? — zapytała panna Felicja. — Balonem pana Ochockiego?... — Nie, prawdziwym... — Niestety! nie jeździłem żadnym — westchnął Starski — ale w tej chwili wyobrażam sobie, że jadę bardzo lichym. — Pan Wokulski pewnie jeździł — rzekła tonem głębokiego przekonania panna Felicja. — Ależ, Felu, o co ty niedługo zaczniesz posądzać pana Wokulskiego! — zgromiła ją pani Wąsowska. — Istotnie jeździłem... — odparł zdziwiony Wokulski. — Jeździł pan?... ach, jak to dobrze! — zawołała panna Felicja. — Niech nam pan opowie... — Jeździł pan?... — odezwał się z kozła Ochocki. — Hola!... Niech pan zaczeka z opowiadaniem, zaraz tam przyjdę. Rzucił lejce furmanowi, choć zjeżdżali z góry, zeskoczył z kozła i po chwili siadł w breku naprzeciw Wokulskiego. — Jeździł pan?... — powtórzył. — Gdzie?... Kiedy?... — W Paryżu, ale tym uwięzionym balonem. Pół wiorsty w górę, prawie żadna podróż — odparł nieco zmieszany Wokulski. — Niech pan mówi... To musi być olbrzymi widok?... Jakich uczuć doznawał pan?... — mówił Ochocki. Był dziwnie zmieniony: oczy rozszerzyły mu się, na twarz wystąpił rumieniec. Patrząc na niego trudno było wątpić, że w tej chwili zapomniał o pannie Izabeli. — To musi być szalona przyjemność... Mów pan... — pytał natarczywie, schwyciwszy Wokulskiego za kolano. — Widok jest istotnie wspaniały — odpowiedział Wokulski — ponieważ horyzont ma kilkadziesiąt wiorst w promieniu, a cały Paryż i jego okolice wyglądają jak na wypukłej mapie. Ale podróż nie jest miła; może tylko pierwszy raz... — Jakież wrażenie?... — Dziwaczne. Człowiek myśli, że sam pojedzie w górę; nagle widzi, że nie on jedzie, ale ziemia szybko zapada mu się pod nogami. Jest to zawód tak niespodziany i przykry, że... chciałoby się wyskoczyć... — Cóż więcej?... — nalegał Ochocki. — Drugim dziwowiskiem jest horyzont, który ciągle widać na wysokości wzroku. Skutkiem tego ziemia wydaje się wklęsłą jak ogromny, głęboki talerz. — A ludzie?... domy?... — Domy wyglądają jak pudełka, tramwaje jak duże muchy, a ludzie jak czarne krople, które szybko biegną w różnych kierunkach, ciągnąc za sobą długie cienie. W ogóle jest to podróż przeładowana niespodziankami. Ochocki zamyślił się i patrzył przed siebie nic wiadomo na co... Parę razy zdawało się, że chce wyskoczyć z breka i że go drażni towarzystwo, w którym też zapanowała cisza. Dojechali do lasu, za nimi dwie służące w bryczce. Panie wzięły do rąk koszyki. — A teraz każda dama ze swoim kawalerem w inną stronę! — zakomenderowała pani Wąsowska. — Panie Starski, ostrzegam, że jestem dziś w wyjątkowym humorze, a co znaczy u mnie wyjątkowy humor, wie o tym pan Wokulski — dodała śmiejąc się nerwowo. — Panie Ochocki, Belu, proszę do lasu, i nie pokazujcie się, dopóki... nie zbierzecie całego kosza rydzów... Felu!... — Ja pójdę z Michalinką i z Joasią! — szybko odpowiedziała panna Felicja patrząc na Wokulskiego w taki sposób, jakby to on był owym wrogiem, przeciw któremu należało uzbroić się we dwie służące. — No, idźmyż, kuzynie — rzekła do Ochockiego panna Izabela widząc, że towarzystwo weszło już w las. — Ale weź mój koszyk i sam zbieraj rydze, bo mnie to, przyznam się, nie bawi. Ochocki wziął koszyk i rzucił go na bryczkę. — Co mi tam wasze rydze! — odparł zachmurzony. — Straciłem dwa miesiące na rybach, grzybach, bawieniu dam i tym podobnych głupstwach... Inni przez ten czas jeździli balonem... Wybierałem się do Paryża, ale prezesowa tak nalegała, żebym u niej wypoczął... I pięknie wypocząłem... Zgłupiałem do reszty... Już nawet nie umiem myśleć porządnie... straciłem zdolności... Eh! dajcie mi święty spokój z rydzami... Jestem taki zły!... Machnął ręką, potem obie włożył do kieszeni i poszedł w las ze spuszczoną głową mrucząc po drodze. — Miły towarzysz! — odezwała się z uśmiechem panna Izabela do Wokulskiego. — Już będzie z nim tak do końca wakacyj... Byłam pewna, że zepsuje mu się humor, jak tylko Starski wspomniał o balonach... "Błogosławione te balony! — pomyślał Wokulski. — Taki współzawodnik przy pannie Izabeli nie jest niebezpieczny..." I w tej chwili uczuł, że kocha Ochockiego. — Jestem pewny — rzekł do panny Izabeli — że kuzyn pani zrobi wielki wynalazek. Kto wie, czy nie stanie się on epoką w dziejach ludzkości... — dodał myśląc o projektach Geista. — Tak pan sądzi? — odpowiedziała dosyć obojętnie panna Izabela. — Może być... Tymczasem kuzynek jest chwilami impertynent, z czym mu niekiedy bywa do twarzy, ale chwilami jest nudny, co nie przystoi nawet wynalazcom. Kiedy na niego patrzę, przychodzi mi na myśl historyjka o Newtonie. Był to podobno bardzo wielki człowiek, czy tak, panie?... Ale i cóż, kiedy jednego dnia siedząc przy jakiejś panience wziął ją za rękę i... czy pan uwierzy?... zaczął czyścić swoją fajkę jej małym palcem!... No, jeżeli do tego prowadzi geniusz, dziękuję za genialnego męża!... Przejdźmy się trochę po lesie, dobrze, panie? Każdy wyraz panny Izabeli padał Wokulskiemu na serce jak kropla słodyczy. "Więc ona lubi Ochockiego (bo któż by go nie lubił?), ale za niego nie wyjdzie!..." Szli wąską drogą, która stanowiła granicę dwu lasów: na prawo rosły dęby i buki, na lewo sosny. Między sosnami od czasu do czasu błysnął czerwony stanik pani Wąsowskiej albo biała okrywka panny Eweliny. W jednym miejscu rozwidlała się droga i Wokulski chciał skręcić, ale panna Izabela zatrzymała go. — Nie, nie — rzekła — tam nie idźmy, bo stracimy z oczu całe towarzystwo, a dla mnie las tylko wtedy jest piękny, kiedy w nim widzę ludzi. W tej chwili na przykład rozumiem go... Niech no pan spojrzy... prawda, jak ta część jest podobna do ogromnego kościoła?... Te szeregi sosen to kolumny, tam boczna nawa, a tu wielki ołtarz... Widzi pan, widzi pan... Teraz między konarami pokazało się słońce jak w gotyckim oknie... Co za nadzwyczajna rozmaitość widoków! Tu ma pan buduar damski, a te niskie krzaczki to taburety. Nie brak nawet lustra, które zostało po onegdajszym deszczu... A to ulica, prawda?... Trochę krzywa, ale ulica... A tam znowu rynek czy plac... Czy pan widzi to wszystko?... — Widzę, o ile mi pani pokazuje — odpowiedział Wokulski z uśmiechem. — Trzeba jednak mieć bardzo poetycką fantazję, ażeby spostrzec te podobieństwa. — Doprawdy?... A ja zawsze myślałam, że jestem uosobioną prozą. — Może być, że jeszcze nie miała pani sposobności odkryć wszystkich swoich zalet — odparł Wokulski, niekontent, że zbliża się do nich panna Felicja. — Jak to, nie zbieracie państwo rydzów? — dziwiła się panna Felicja. — Cudowne rydze; jest ich takie mnóstwo, że nam nie wystarczy koszyków i będziemy chyba musiały sypać je do bryczki. Dać ci, Belu, koszyk?... — Dziękuję ci! — A panu?... — Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym odróżnić rydza od muchomora odpowiedział Wokulski. — Ślicznie! — zawołała panna Fela. — Nie spodziewałam się od pana takiej odpowiedzi... Powiem to babci i poproszę, ażeby żadnemu z panów nie pozwoliła jeść rydzów, a przynajmniej nie te, które ja zbieram. Kiwnęła głową i odeszła. — Obraził pan Felcię — rzekła panna Izabela. — To nie godzi się... ona jest panu tak życzliwa. — Panna Felicja ma przyjemność w zbieraniu rydzów, ja wolę słuchać wykładu pani o lesie. — Bardzo mi to pochlebia — odpowiedziała, lekko rumieniąc się, panna Izabela — ale jestem pewna, że prędko znudzi pana mój wykład. Bo dla mnie nie zawsze las jest piękny, czasem bywa okropny. Gdybym tu była sama, z pewnością nie widziałabym ulic, kościołów i buduarów. Kiedy jestem sama, las mnie przeraża. Przestaje być dekoracją, a zaczyna być czymś, czego nie rozumiem i czego się boję. Głosy ptaków są jakieś dzikie, czasem podobne do nagłego krzyku boleści, a czasem do śmiechu ze mnie, że weszłam między potwory... Wtedy każde drzewo wydaje mi się istotą żywą, która chce mnie owinąć gałęźmi i udusić; każde ziele w zdradziecki sposób oplątuje mi nogi, ażeby mnie już stąd nie wypuścić... A wszystkiemu temu winien kuzynek Ochocki, który tłomaczył mi, że natura nie jest stworzona dla człowieka... Według jego teorii wszystko żyje i wszystko żyje dla siebie... — Ma rację — szepnął Wokulski. — Jak to, więc i pan w to wierzy? Więc według pana ten las nie jest przeznaczony na pożytek ludziom, ale ma jakieś swoje własne interesa, nie gorsze od naszych... — Widziałem ogromne lasy, w których człowiek ukazywał się raz na kilka lat, a jednak rosły bujniej aniżeli nasze... — Ach, niech pan tak nie mówi!... To jest poniżanie wartości ludzkiej, nawet niezgodne z Pismem świętym. Bóg oddał przecie ludziom ziemię na mieszkanie, a rośliny i zwierzęta na pożytek... — Krótko mówiąc, według pani natura powinna służyć ludziom, a ludzie klasom uprzywilejowanym i utytułowanym?... Nie, pani. I natura, i ludzie żyją dla siebie, i tylko ci mają prawo władać nimi, którzy posiadają więcej sił i więcej pracują. Siła i praca są jedynymi przywilejami na tym świecie. Niejednokrotnie też tysiącletnie, ale bezwładne drzewa upadają pod ciosami kolonistów-dorobkiewiczów, a pomimo to w naturze nie zachodzi żaden przewrót. Siła i praca, pani, nie tytuł i nie urodzenie... Panna Izabela była rozdrażniona. — Tu może mi pan mówić — rzekła — co pan chce, tu uwierzę we wszystko, bo dokoła widzę tylko pańskich sprzymierzeńców. — Czy oni nigdy nie staną się sprzymierzeńcami pani?! — Nie wiem... może... Tak często teraz słyszę o nich, że kiedyś mogę uwierzyć w ich potęgę. Weszli na polankę zamkniętą wzgórzami, na których rosły pochylone sosny. Panna Izabela usiadła na pniu ściętego drzewa, a Wokulski niedaleko niej na ziemi. W tej chwili na brzegu polanki ukazała się pani Wąsowska ze Starskim. — Czy nie chcesz, Belu — wołała — wziąć sobie tego kawalera? — Protestuję! — odezwał się Starski. — Panna Izabela jest całkiem zadowolona ze swego towarzysza, a ja z mojej towarzyszki... — Czy tak, Belu? — Tak, tak! — zawołał Starski. — Niech będzie tak... — powtórzyła panna Izabela bawiąc się parasolką i patrząc w ziemię. Pani Wąsowska i Starski znikli na wzgórzu, panna Izabela coraz niecierpliwiej bawiła się parasolką. Wokulskiemu pulsa biły w skroniach jak dzwony. Ponieważ milczenie trwało zbyt długo, więc odezwała się panna Izabela: — Prawie rok temu byliśmy w tym miejscu na wrześniowej majówce... Było ze trzydzieści osób z sąsiedztwa... O, tam palono ogień... — Bawiła się pani lepiej niż dziś? — Nie. Siedziałam na tym samym pniu i byłam jakaś smutna... Czegoś mi brakło... I co mi się bardzo rzadko zdarza, myślałam: co też będzie za rok?... — Dziwna rzecz!... — szepnął Wokulski. — Ja także mniej więcej rok temu mieszkałem z obozem w lesie, ale w Bułgarii... Myślałem: czy za rok żyć będę i... — I o czym jeszcze? — O pani. Panna Izabela niespokojnie poruszyła się i pobladła. — O mnie?... — spytała. — Alboż pan mnie znał?... — Tak. znam panią już parę lat, ale niekiedy zdaje mi się, że znam panią od wieków... Czas ogromnie wydłuża się, kiedy o kimś myślimy ciągle, na jawie i we śnie... Podniosła się z pnia, jakby chcąc uciekać: Wokulski także powstał. — Niech pani przebaczy, jeżeli mimowolnie zrobiłem jej przykrość. Może, według pani, tacy jak ja nie mają prawa myśleć o pani?... W waszym świecie nawet ten zakaz jest możliwy. Ale ja należę do innego... W moim świecie paproć i mech tak dobrze mają prawo patrzeć na słońce jak sosny albo... grzyby. Dlatego niech mi pani wręcz powie: czy wolno mi, czy nie wolno myśleć o pani? Na dziś nie żądam nic innego. — Ja pana prawie nie znam — szepnęła, widocznie zakłopotana, panna Izabela. — Ja też dziś nic nie żądam. Pytam się tylko, czy nie uważa pani za obrazę dla siebie tego, że ja myślę o pani, nic — tylko myślę. Znam opinię klasy, wśród której wychowała się pani, o takich ludziach jak ja i wiem, że to, co mówię w tej chwili, nazwać można zuchwalstwem. Niech mi więc pani powie wprost, a jeżeli aż taka istnieje między nami różnica, nie będę się już dłużej starał o względy pani... Wyjadę dziś lub jutro bez cienia pretensji, owszem, zupełnie wyleczony. — Każdy człowiek ma prawo myśleć... — odparła panna Izabela, coraz mocniej zmieszana. — Dziękuję pani. Tym słówkiem dała mi pani poznać, że w jej przekonaniu nie stoję niżej od panów Starskich, marszałków i im podobnych... Rozumiem, że nawet w tych warunkach mogę jeszcze nie zyskać sympatii pani... Do tego bardzo daleko... Ale wiem przynajmniej, że już mam ludzkie prawa i że pani będzie od tej pory sądzić moje czyny, nie tytuły, których nie posiadam. — Jest pan przecie szlachcicem, a mówi prezesowa, że tak dobrym, jak Starscy, a nawet Zasławscy... — Owszem, jeżeli pani życzy sobie, jestem szlachcicem, nawet lepszym od niejednego z tych, jakich spotykałem w salonach. Na moje nieszczęście, wobec pani, jestem także i kupcem. — No, kupcem można być i można nic być, to zależy od pana... odparła już śmielej panna Izabela. Wokulski zamyślił się. W tej chwili w lesie poczęto hukać i zwoływać się, a w parę minut później całe towarzystwo ze sługami, koszami i rydzami znalazło się na polance. — Wracajmy do domu — rzekła pani Wąsowska — bo mnie te rydze znudziły i czas na obiad. Kilka dni następnych upłynęły Wokulskiemu w sposób dziwny; gdyby go zapytano: czym były dla niego? zapewne odpowiedziałby, że snem szczęścia, jedną z tych epok w życiu, dla których, może być, natura powołała na świat człowieka. Obojętny widz może nazwałby takie dnie jednostajnymi, a nawet nudnymi. Ochocki sposępniał i od rana do wieczora albo kleił, albo puszczał oryginalnej formy latawce: Pani Wąsowska z panną Felicją czytały albo zajmowały się szyciem ornatu dla miejscowego proboszcza. Starski z prezesową i baronem grali w karty. I tym sposobem Wokulski i panna Izabela nie tylko byli zupełnie osamotnieni, ale jeszcze musieli być ciągle razem. Chodzili po parku, czasem w pole, siedzieli pod wiekową lipą na podwórzu, ale najczęściej pływali po stawie. On wiosłował, ona od czasu do czasu rzucała okruchy ciastek łabędziom, które cicho sunęły za nimi. Niejeden podróżny zatrzymywał się na gościńcu za stawem i zdziwiony przypatrywał się niezwykłej grupie, którą tworzyły: biała łódka z siedzącą w niej parą i dwa białe łabędzie ze skrzydłami podniesionymi jak żagle. Później Wokulski nie umiał nawet przypomnieć sobie, o czym mówili w podobnych chwilach. Najczęściej milczeli. Raz zapytała go: dlaczego ślimaki pływają pod powierzchnią wody? drugi raz — dlaczego obłoki mają tak rozmaitą barwę? Tłomaczył jej i wówczas zdawało mu się, że całą naturę od ziemi do nieba ogarnia w jednym uścisku i składa jej pod nogi. Pewnego dnia przyszło mu na myśl, że gdyby kazała mu rzucić się w wodę i umrzeć, umarłby błogosławiąc ją. Podczas tych wodnych przejażdżek, a także podczas spacerów w parku i zawsze, — gdy byli razem, czuł jakiś niezmierny spokój, jakby cała dusza jego i cała ziemia od wschodnich do zachodnich kresów napełniona była ciszą, wśród której nawet turkot wozu, szczekanie psa albo szelest gałęzi wypowiadały się w cudownie pięknych melodiach. Zdawało mu się, że już nie chodzi, lecz pływa w oceanie mistycznego odurzenia, że już nie myśli, nie czuje, nie pragnie, tylko kocha. Godziny umykały gdzieś jak błyskawice zapalające się i gasnące na dalekim nieboskłonie. Dopiero był — ranek — już południe — już wieczór i — noc pełna przebudzeń i westchnień. Niekiedy myślał, że dobę podzielono na dwa nierówne okresy czasu: dzień krótszy od mgnienia powiek i noc długą jak wieczność dusz potępionych. Pewnego dnia wezwała go do siebie prezesowa. — Siadajże, panie Stanisławie — rzekła — cóż, dobrze się u mnie bawisz? Drgnął jak człowiek przebudzony. — Ja?... — spytał. — Nudziłżebyś się? — Za rok takich nudów oddałbym życie. Staruszka potrząsnęła głową. — Tak czasem się zdaje — odpowiedziała. — Nie wiem, kto tam napisał, że człowiek jest wtedy najszczęśliwszy, kiedy dokoła siebie widzi to, co nosi w sobie samym... Ale ja mówię, że mniejsza, dlaczego jest szczęśliwy, byle nim był... Wybaczysz mi, jeżeli cię obudzę?... — Słucham panią — odparł, mimo woli blednąc. Prezesowa wciąż przypatrywała mu się i z lekka chwiała głową. — No, przecie nie myśl, że obudzę cię złymi wiadomościami. Zbudzę cię w zwykły sposób. Myślałżeś co o tej cukrowni, którą mi tu radzą budować?... — Jeszcze nie... — Nic pilnego. Ale o stryju zupełnie już zapomniałeś. A on, biedak, leży niedaleko stąd, o trzy mile, w Zasławiu... Może byście tam jutro pojechali. Okolica ładna, są ruiny zamku... Moglibyście bardzo przyjemnie czas przepędzić i zrobić coś z tym kamieniem nagrobnym. Wiesz co — dodała staruszka wzdychając — namyśliłam się... Nie trzeba rozbijać kamienia pod zamkiem. Zostaw go tam i tylko każ wyryć na nim te wiersze: "Na każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie..." Znasz to?... — O tak, znam... — Pod zamkiem więcej bywa ludzi niż na cmentarzu, prędzej przeczytają i może zamyślą się nad ostatecznym kresem wszystkiego na tym świecie, nawet miłości... Wokulski wyszedł od prezesowej silnie rozstrojony. "Co znaczy jej rozmowa?..." — pomyślał. Na szczęście, spotkał pannę Izabelę idąca w stronę stawu i zapomniał o wszystkim. Na drugi dzień istotnie całe towarzystwo pojechało do Zasławia. Mijali lasy, zielone pagórki, wąwozy z żółtymi ścianami. Okolica była piękna, jeszcze piękniejsza pogoda, ale Wokulski nie uważał na nic, zatopiony w smutnych myślach... Już nie był sam z panną Izabelą, jak wczoraj jeszcze; nawet nie siedział w breku blisko niej, tylko naprzeciw panny Felicji, a nade wszystko... Ale to już mu się tylko zdawało i nawet śmiał się w duszy ze swych przywidzeń. Zdawało mu się, że Starski w jakiś dziwny sposób spojrzał na pannę Izabelę i że ją oblał rumieniec. "Ach, głupstwo — mówił do siebie — po cóż miałaby mnie oszukiwać!... Ona mnie, który przecie nie jestem nawet jej narzeczonym." Otrząsnął się ze swych przywidzeń i tylko było mu trochę przykro, że Starski siedzi obok panny Izabeli. Ale tylko trochę... "No, przecież nie zabronię jej — myślał — siadać, przy kim zechce. I nie zniżę się do zazdrości, która bądź jak bądź jest podłym uczuciem, a najczęściej gruntuje się na pozorach... Zresztą, gdyby chcieli wymieniać ze Starskim tkliwe spojrzenia, nie robiliby tego tak jawnie. Szaleniec jestem..." W parę godzin znaleźli się na miejscu. Zasław, niegdyś miasteczko, dziś licha osada, stoi w nizinie otoczonej mokrymi łąkami. Oprócz kościoła i dawnego ratusza wszystkie budowle, są parterowe, drewniane i stare. Na środku cynku, a raczej placu pełnego ostów i jam, wznosi się piętrowa kupa śmieci i studnia pod dziurawym dachem opartym na czterech zgniłych słupach. Z powodu szabasu rynek był pusty, a wszystkie kramiki zamknięte. Dopiero o wiorstę za miastem, w południowej stronie, leżała grupa wzgórz. Na jednym stały ruiny zamku, składające się z dwu wież sześciokątnych, gdzie ze szczytów i okien zwieszały się bujne zielska; na drugim rosła kępa starych dębów. Gdy podróżni zatrzymali się w rynku, Wokulski wysiadł, ażeby zobaczyć się z proboszczem, Starski zaś objął komendę. — Więc my — rzekł — jeździmy brekiem do tych dębów i tam zjemy, co Bóg dał, a kucharze przygotowali. Następnie brek wróci się tu po pana Wokulskiego... — Dziękuję — odparł Wokulski. — Nie wiem, jak długo zabawię, i wolę iść piechotą. Zresztą muszę jeszcze wstąpić do ruin... — I ja z panem — odezwała się panna Izabela. — Chcę zobaczyć ulubiony kamień prezesowej... — dodała półgłosem. — Proszę mi dać znać, jak pan tam będzie. Brek odjechał, Wokulski wstąpił na plebanię i w ciągu kwadransa skończył interes. Proboszcz oświadczył mu, że nikt w mieście nie będzie miał pretensji, jeżeli na kamieniu zamkowym znajdzie się jaki napis, byle nie nieprzyzwoity i nie bezbożny... Dowiedziawszy się zaś, że chodzi pamiątkę po nieboszczyku kapitanie Wokulskim, którego znał osobiście, proboszcz obiecał zająć się ułatwieniem tej sprawy. — Jest tu — rzekł — niejaki Węgiełek, sprytny hultaj, trochę kowal, trochę stolarz, więc może on potrafi wyrzeźbić na kamieniu, co potrzeba. Zaraz ja po niego poślę. W ciągu następnego kwadransa zjawił się i Węgiełek, chłopak dwudziestokilkoletni, z fizjonomią wesołą i inteligentną. Dowiedziawszy się od księżego sługi, że można coś zarobić, ubrał się w szaraczkowy surdut z krótkim stanem i połami do ziemi i obficie wytarł sobie włosy słoniną. Ponieważ Wokulskiemu było pilno, więc pożegnał proboszcza i poszedł z Węgiełkiem w stronę ruin. Gdy znaleźli się za nieczynną dziś rogatką osady, Wokulski zapytał chłopaka: — Dobrze umiesz pisać, mój bracie? — Oj, oj!... Przecie mi nieraz ze sądu dawali do przepisywania, choć nie mam lekkiej ręki. A te wiersze, co pan ekonom z Otrocza pisywał do leśniczanki, to wszystko moja robota. On tyle, że kupował papier i jeszcze mi do tej pory nie dopłacił czterdzieści groszy za pisanie. A o zakręty to tak się dopominał... — I na kamieniu potrafisz pisać? — Niby wklęsło, nie wypukło?... Co nie mam potrafić. Podjąłbym się pisania nawet na żelazie, a choćby na szkle i literami, jakimi chcąc: pisanymi, drukowanymi; niemieckimi, żydowskimi... Przecie ja tu, nie chwaląc się, wszystkie szyldy malowałem w mieście. — I tego krakowiaka, co wisi nad szynkiem? — A jużci. — A gdzieżeś ty widział takiego krakowiaka? — U pana Zwolskiego jest furman, co się nosi z krakowska, więcem se jego obejrzał. — I widziałeś, że ma obie nogi na lewym boku? — Proszę łaski pana, ludzie z prowincji nie patrzą na nogi, ino na butelkę. Jak dojrzy butelkę i kieliszek, to już nie chybi, ale trafi prosto do Szmula. Wokulskiemu coraz więcej podobał się rezolutny chłopak. — Nic ożeniłeś się jeszcze? — zapytał go. — Nie. z taką, co chodzi w chustce, to ja się nie ożenię, a kapeluszowa mnie by nie chciała. — I cóż tu robisz, kiedy nie ma szyldów do malowania? — O tak, panie: trochę to, trochę owo, a razem nic. Dawniej robiłem stolarszczyznę i nie mogłem nadążyć. Za jakie parę lat odłożyłbym z tysiąc rubli. Ale spaliłem się tamtego roku i już nie mogę przyjść do siebie. Drzewo, warsztaty, wszystko poszło na węgiel, a mówię łasce pana, był taki ogień, że najtwardsze pilniki stopiły się jak smoła. Kiedym spojrzał na pogorzel, tom ino plunął ze złości, ale dziś nawet mi szkoda tej śliny... — Odbudowałeś się? Masz warsztat? — Ehe! panie... Odbudowałem w ogrodzie chałupę jak barak, żeby matka miała gdzie gotować, ale warsztaty... Toż by na to, panie, trzeba pięćset rubli gotowego grosza, słowo honoru daję, jak mi Bóg miły... Ileż to przecie lat ojciec nieboszczyk harował, nim postawił dom i zebrał naczynie. Zbliżali się do ruin. Wokulski rozmyślał. — Słuchaj, Węgiełek — rzekł nagle — podobasz mi się. Będę w tej okolicy — dodał, cicho wzdychając — będę jeszcze z tydzień... A jeżeli wyrzeźbisz mi dobrze napis, wezmę cię do Warszawy na jakiś czas... Tam przekonam się, co jesteś wart, i... może odnajdą się twoje warsztaty. Chłopak pochylał głowę na prawo i na lewo, przypatrując się Wokulskiemu. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że musi to być bardzo bogaty pan, a może nawet z takich panów, których niekiedy Bóg zsyła, ażeby opiekowali się ludźmi biednymi, i — zdjął czapkę. — Cóżeś stanął? Nakryj głowę... — rzekł Wokulski. — Przepraszam pana... może ja co złego powiedziałem?... Ale u nas, panie, to tacy panowie nie bywają... Podobno bywali dawnymi czasy... Nawet ojciec nieboszczyk gadał, że sam widział takiego pana, co wziął z Zasławia sierotę i zrobił z niej wielką panią, a jegomości zostawił tyle pieniędzy, że z nich wybudowali nową dzwonnicę... Wokulski uśmiechał się patrząc na zakłopotaną minę chłopaka i z dziwnym uczuciem myślał, że za swój jednoroczny dochód mógłby uszczęśliwić stu kilkudziesięciu takich jak ten oto... "Pieniądz naprawdę jest wielką potęgą, tylko trzeba go umieć użyć..." Byli już pod górą zamkową, kiedy z sąsiedniej odezwał się głos panny Felicji: — Panie Wokulski, my tu jesteśmy!... Wokulski podniósł oczy i zobaczył między dębami wesoły ogień, dokoła którego siedziało zasławskie towarzystwo. O kilkanaście kroków z boku chłopak kredensowy i pokojówka nastawiali samowar. — Niech pan zaczeka, idę do pana! — zawołała panna Izabela podnosząc się z dywanu. Starski podskoczył do niej. — Sprowadzę kuzynkę — rzekł. — O, dziękuję, sama zejdę — odpowiedziała panna Izabela cofając się. Potem zaczęła iść ze stromej ściany z taką swobodą i wdziękiem, jakby to była ulica w parku. "Podły jestem z moimi posądzeniami" — szepnął Wokulski. W tej chwili przywidziało mu się, że jakiś tajemniczy głos każe mu robić wybór między tysiącami takich jak Węgiełek, którzy potrzebują pomocy, i jedną kobietą, która schodziła tam z góry. "Już zrobiłem wybór!..." — pomyślał Wokulski. — Ale do zamku nie wejdę sama, musi mi pan podać rękę — rzekła panna Izabela stanąwszy przy Wokulskim. — Może państwo pozwolą lżejszą drogą — odezwał się Węgiełek. — Prowadź! Okrążyli górę i poczęli wspinać się na jej szczyt łożyskiem wyschłego potoku. — Jaki dziwny kolor tych kamieni — odezwała się panna Izabela patrząc na kawały wapienia poplamionego brunatnymi piętnami. — Ruda żelazna — odparł Wokulski. — O nie — wtrącił Węgiełek — to nie ruda, to krew... Panna Izabela cofnęła się. — Krew?... — powtórzyła. Stanęli na szczycie wzgórza, zasłonięci od reszty towarzystwa walącym się murem. Z tego miejsca widać było dziedziniec zamkowy zarośnięty cierniem i berberysem. Pod jedną z wież stał oparty o jej ścianę olbrzymi granit. — Oto jest kamień — rzekł Wokulski. — Ach, ten.., Ciekawam, jak go tu wnieśli?... Mój człowieku, co mówiliście o krwi? — spytała panna Izabela Węgiełka. — To dawna historia — odparł Węgiełek — jeszcze mi ją dziaduś opowiadał... Wreszcie tu wszyscy o niej wiedzą. — Opowiedzcie ją — nalegała panna Izabela. — Między ruinami bardzo lubię słuchać legend. Nad Renem pełno tego... Weszła na dziedziniec, ostrożnie wymijając cierniste krzaki, i usiadła na kamieniu. — Opowiedzcie historię o tej krwi... Węgiełek wcale nie zmieszał się tą propozycją; owszem, uśmiechnął się i zaczął: — W dawnych czasach, kiedy jeszcze mój dziaduś łapał ptaki między dębami, po tych kamieniach, cośmy nimi szli, płynęła woda. Teraz ona pokazuje się tylko na wiosnę albo po wielkim deszczu, ale za małości dziadusia szła przez cały rok. I był strumień w tym miejscu. Na dnie potoku, jeszcze za małości dziadusia, leżał jeden spory kamień, jakby nim kto dziurę zatykał. W rzeczy samej była tam dziura, właśnie nawet okno do podziemiów, gdzie są zachowane wielkie skarby, jakich by na całym świecie nie znalazł. A między tymi majątkami, na szczerozłotym łóżku, śpi panna, może nawet jaka hrabini, bardzo śliczności i bogato odziana. Mówią, że za to samo, co ona ma we włosach, kupiłby wszystkie dobra od Zasławia do Otrocza. Ta zaś panna śpi przez taki interes, że jej ktoś wbił złotą szpilkę w głowę, może ze zbytków, a może i z nienawiści; Bóg ich tam wie. Tak śpi i nie ocknie się, dopóki jej kto szpilki z głowy nie wyciągnie i potem się z nią nie ożeni. Ale to rzecz ciężka i nawet niebezpieczna, bo tam w podziemiach pilnują skarbów i samej panny różne straszydła. A jakie one są, to wiem dobrze, bo póki mi się dom nie spalił, chowałem taki jeden ząb jak pięść, który ząb dziaduś znalazł w tym miejscu (sprawiedliwie mówię i nic nie kłamię). A jeżeli jeden ząb był jak pięść (widziałem go przecie i miałem w rękach przez długie czasy), to już łeb musiał być jak piec, a cała osoba chyba jak stodoła... Więc borykać się z takim było trudno i jeszcze nie z jednym, ale z wieloma. Dlatego najśmielszy człowiek, choćby mu się i jak spodobała panna, a jeszcze lepiej jej majętności, wejść do podziemiów nie miał odwagi, ażeby go co nie ujadło... O tej pannie i o tych majątkach — prawił dalej Węgiełek — wiedzieli ludzie od dawna; takim sposobem, że dwa razy do roku, na Wielkanoc i na święty Jan, usuwał się kamień, co leżał na dnie potoku i jeżeli kto stał wtedy nad wodą, mógł zajrzeć do otchłani i widzieć tamtejsze dziwy. Jednej Wielkanocy (dziadusia jeszcze wtedy nie było na świecie) przyszedł tu do zamku młody kowal z Zasławia. Stanął nad potokiem i myśli: "Nie mogłyby się to mnie pokazać skarby?... Zaraz bym wlazł do nich, choćby przez najciaśniejszą dziurę, naładowałbym kieszenie i już nie potrzebowałbym dymać miechem." Ledwie tak pomyślał, aż naraz — usuwa się kamień, a mój ci kowal widzi wory pieniędzy, misy ze szczerego złota i tyle drogiej odzieży jak na jarmarku... Ale najpierwej wpadła mu przed oczy śpiąca panna, taka, mówił dziaduś, śliczna, że kowal stanął słupem. Spała se i tylko jej łzy płynęły, a co która upadła, czy na jej koszulę, czy na łóżko, czy na podłogę, zaraz zamieniała się w klejnot. Spała i wzdychała z bólu od szpilki; a co westchnęła, to na drzewach nad potokiem zaszelepały liście z żalu nad jej strapieniem. Już kowal chciał wejść do podziemiów; ale że czas przeszedł, więc znowu kamień zamknął się, aż zabulgotało w potoku. Od tego dnia mój kowal nie mógł sobie miejsca znaleźć na świecie. Robota leciała mu z ręki. Gdzie nie spojrzał, widział ino potok jak szybę, a za nią pannę, której łzy płynęły. Aż pomizerniał, bo go coś ciągle trzymało za serce rozpalonymi obcęgami. Zwyczajnie zamroczyło go. Kiedy już całkiem nie mógł wytrzymać z tęskności, poszedł do jednej baby, co znała się na ziołach, dał jej srebrnego rubla i spytał o radę. — Ano — mówi baba — nie ma tu inszej rady, tylo musisz doczekać świętego Jana i kiedy się kamień odłoży, musisz leźć w otchłań. Byleś pannie wyjął szpilkę z głowy, obudzi się, ożenisz się z nią i będziesz wielki pan, jakiego świat nie widział. Tylko wtedy o mnie nie zapomnij, że ci dobrze poradziłam. I to se spamiętaj: kiedy cię strachy otoczą, a zaczniesz się bać, zaraz przeżegnaj się i umykaj w imię boskie... Cała sztuka w tym, żebyś się nie zląkł; złe nie ima się niebojącego człowieka. — A powiedzcież mi — mówi kowal — jak poznać, że człowieka strach zdejmuje?... — Takiś ty?.. — mówiła baba. — No, to już idź do otchłani, a jak wrócisz, o mnie pamiętaj. Dwa miesiące chodził kowal do potoku, a na tydzień przed świętym Janem wcale się stąd nie ruszył, tylko czekał. I doczekał. W samo południe kamień odsunął się, a mój kowal z siekierą w garści skoczył w jamę. Co się tam — mówił dziaduś — koło niego nie działo, włosy na głowie stają. Otoczyły go przecie takie poczwary, że inny umarłby od samego ich wejrzenia. Były — mówił dziaduś — niedopyrze wielkie jak psy, ale ino wachlowały nad nim skrzydliskami. To zastąpiła mu drogę ropucha, duża jak ot ten kamień, to wąż zaplątał mu się między nogi, a kiedy kowal ciapnął go, wąż zaczął płakać ludzkim głosem. Były wilki takie na niego zajadłe, że co im piana padła z pyska, to buchnęła płomieniem, a w opoce wypalała dziury. Wszystkie te potwory siadały mu na plecach, chwytały go za surdut, za rękawy, ale żaden nie śmiał go skrzywdzić. Bo widzieli, że się kowal nie boi, zaś przed nie bojącym się złe umyka jak cień przed człowiekiem. "Zginiesz tu, kowalu!..." — wołały strachy, ale on tylko ściskał siekierę w garści i przepraszam... tak im odpowiadał, że wstyd państwu powtórzyć... Dobrał się nareszcie mój kowal do złotego łóżka, gdzie już nawet poczwary nie miały dostępu, ino stanęły wkoło, kłapiący zębami. On zaraz zobaczył w głowie panny złotą szpilkę, szarpnął i wyciągnął ją do połowy... Aż krew trysnęła... Wtem panna łapie go rękami za surdut i woła z wielkim płaczem: — Czego mi ból robisz, człowieku!... Wtedy dopiero kowal się zląkł... zatrząsł się i ręce mu opadły. Strachom tego tylko było trzeba. Który miał największy pysk, skoczył na kowala i tak go kłapnął, że krew trysnęła przez okno i poplamiła kamienie, co państwo na własne oczy widzieli. Ale przy tym bestia wyłamał sobie ząb duży jak pięść, co go później mój dziaduś znalazł w potoku. Od tej pory kamień zatkał okno do podziemiów, że go już nikt znaleźć nie może. Potok wysechł, a panna została w otchłani na pół rozbudzona. Płacze teraz już tak głośno, że ją czasem i pastuchy słyszą na łąkach, i będzie płakać wiek wieków. Węgiełek skończył. Panna Izabela spuściła głowę i końcem parasolki rysowała jakieś znaki na gruzach. Wokulski nie śmiał spojrzeć na nią. Po długim milczeniu odezwał się do Węgiełka: — Ciekawa jest twoja historia... ale powiedz no mi: w jaki sposób zabierzesz się do wycięcia napisu?... — Kiedy nie wiem, co mam wyciąć? — Prawda. Wokulski wydobył noteskę, ołówek i napisawszy podał chłopcu. — Tylko cztery wiersze!... — rzekł Węgiełek. — Za trzy dni, panie, będzie gotowe... Na tym kamieniu można wyciąć bodaj calowe litery... Oj, zapomniałem sznurka, żeby wymierzyć. Zejdę, panie, do furmanów, to może oni mi dadzą... Zaraz wrócę. Węgiełek zbiegł ze wzgórza. Panna Izabela spojrzała na Wokulskiego. Była blada i wzruszona. — Co to za wiersze?... — spytała wyciągając rękę. Wokulski podał jej kartkę; zaczęła czytać półgłosem: — "Na każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie, gdziem z tobą płakał, gdziem z tobą się bawił, zawsze i wszędzie będę ja przy tobie, bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawił..." Dokończyła szeptem. Usta jej drżały, oczy zaszły łzami. Przez chwilę mięła kartkę w palcach, potem z wolna odwróciła głowę i kartka upadła na ziemię... Wokulski przykląkł, ażeby podnieść papier. Wtem dotknął sukni panny Izabeli i już nie wiedząc, co robi, schwycił ją za rękę. — Obudzisz się, ty moja królewno... — rzekł. — Nie wiem... może... — odpowiedziała. — Hop!... hop!... — zawołał z dołu Starski. — A chodźcie już, państwo, bo obiad wystygnie... Panna Izabela obtarła oczy i prędko opuściła ruinę. Za nią wyszedł Wokulski. — Cóżeście państwo tak długo robili? — pytał ze śmiechem Starski podając rękę pannie Izabeli, która przyjęła ją pośpiesznie. — Słyszeliśmy nadzwyczajną historię!... — odpowiedziała panna Izabela. — Doprawdy, nigdy nie myślałam, że w tym kraju mogą istnieć podobne legendy i że mogą je w tak zajmujący sposób opowiadać ludzie prości... Cóż nam dasz na obiad, kuzynie? Ach, ten chłopak jest niezrównany!... Poproście go, ażeby ją wam powtórzył... Wokulskiego nie raziło już to, że panna Izabela idzie ze Starskim pod rękę, że opiera się na nim, a nawet, że go kokietuje. Wzruszenie, którego był świadkiem, i jedno nic nie znaczące jej słówko rozproszyło wszystkie jego obawy. Ogarnęło go spokojne zamyślenie, w którym nie tylko Starski, ale całe towarzystwo zniknęło mu sprzed oczu. Pamiętał, że wszedł na górę pod dęby, że coś jadł z wielkim apetytem, że był wesoły, rozmowny i nawet umizgał się do panny Felicji. Ale o czym mówili?... co on im sam odpowiadał, nie wiedział... Zachodziło słońce, a na niebie pokazały się chmury, kiedy Starski kazał służbie sprzątnąć naczynia, kosze i dywan, a paniom zaproponował powrót. Siedli do breku w tym samym porządku co pierwej. Otuliwszy Ewelinę szalami baron pochylił się do Wokulskiego i szepnął z uśmiechem: — Jeżeli jeszcze jeden dzień będziesz pan w takim humorze jak dzisiaj, pozawracasz głowy wszystkim paniom. — Ach, tak!... — odparł Wokulski wzruszając ramionami. Usiadł na końcu breka, naprzeciw panny Felicji. Ochocki umieścił się przy furmanie i ruszyli. Niebo chmurzyło się, ciemność zapadała coraz szybciej. Na breku pomimo to było bardzo wesoło, dzięki kłótni pani Wąsowskiej z Ochockim, który zapomniał o swych latawcach i przełożywszy nogi przez poręcz kozła, odwrócił się do towarzystwa. Nagle, chcąc zapalić papierosa, potarł zapałkę i oświetlił cały brek, najlepiej zaś Starskiego. W tej chwili Wokulski gwałtownie cofnął się; coś mignęło mu przed oczyma. "Głupstwo!... — pomyślał — piłem za wiele...'' Pani Wąsowska parsknęła króciutkim śmiechem, lecz wnet opanowała się i zaczęła mówić: — Cóż to za oryginalny sposób siedzenia, panie Ochocki!... Fe, jutro musi pan klęczeć!... Ach, niegodziwiec, ależ on niedługo postawi komu nogi na kolanach... Odwróćże się pan natychmiast, bo każę furmanowi, ażeby pana zostawił na drodze... Wokulskiemu zimny pot wystąpił na czoło; ale wzruszył ramionami i myślał: "Przywidzenia... przywidzenia!... Co za głupstwo..." I nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli odegnał w końcu przywidzenia. Znowu odzyskał humor í bardzo wesoło począł rozmawiać z panią Wąsowską. Gdy zaś wrócili do Zasławka późno w nocy, spał jak zabity i nawet śniło mu się coś zabawnego. Nazajutrz, gdy przed śniadaniem wyszedł Wokulski na spacer, pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał na dziedzińcu, była pokojówka panny Izabeli; niosła kilka sukien, a za nią chłopak dźwigał kufer. "Cóż to jest?... — pomyślał. — Dziś niedziela, więc chyba nie wyjedzie... Nie może wyjechać w niedzielę... zresztą wspomniałaby mi coś o tym ona lub prezesowa..." Poszedł nad staw, obleciał park wokoło, jakby chcąc zgubić w drodze złe przeczucia. Na próżno. Uczepiła go się myśl, że panna Izabela może wyjechać. Tłumił ją i przytłumił o tyle, że już nie rysowała mu się jasno, tylko gdzieś na dnie serca drażniła go nieznacznie. Przy śniadaniu zdawało mu się, że prezesowa przywitała go czulej niż zwykle, że wszyscy zachowują się uroczyściej, że panna Felicja wpatruje się w niego uporczywie i jakby z wyrzutem. Po śniadaniu znowu przywidziało mu się, że prezesowa dała jakiś znak pani Wąsowskiej. "Oczywiście jestem chory" – myślał Wnet jednak ozdrowiał, gdy panna Izabela oświadczyła, że chce przejść się po parku. — Ma kto z państwa ochotę iść ze mną? — spytała. Wokulski zerwał się z krzesła, inni siedzieli. Więc znalazł się sam z panną Izabelą w ogrodzie i znowu powrócił mu ten spokój, jaki miał zawsze w jej obecności. W połowie alei odezwała się panna Izabela: — Bardzo mi żal będzie Zasławka... "Żal?..." — pomyślał Wokulski, a ona prędko mówiła dalej: — Muszę już jechać. Ciocia pisała jeszcze we środę, ażeby wracać, ale prezesowa nie pokazała mi listu, zatrzymała mnie. Dopiero kiedy wczoraj przybył umyślny posłaniec... — Jedzie pani jutro? — spytał Wokulski. — Dziś po drugim śniadaniu... — odpowiedziała spuszczając głowę. — Dziś!... — powtórzył. Właśnie przechodzili mimo sztachet, za którymi na dziedzińcu folwarcznym stał powóz, ten sam, którym przyjechała panna Izabela. Nawet około dyszla furman układał zaprzęgi. Ale na Wokulskim ani wiadomość, ani przygotowania do wyjazdu nie zrobiły tym razem wrażenia. "No cóż — myślał — kto przyjechał, musi odjechać... Rzecz całkiem naturalna..." Nawet dziwił go ten spokój. Przeszli jeszcze kilkanaście kroków pod zwieszającymi się gałęźmi i nagle — opanowała go straszna rozpacz. zdawało mu się, że gdyby w tej chwili zajechał powóz po pannę Izabelę, on rzuciłby się pod koła i nie pozwoliłby jej jechać. Niechby go roztratowali i niechby już raz przestał cierpieć. Wnet jednak przyszła nowa fala spokoju i Wokulski znowu dziwił się, skąd mu się biorą takie żakowskie myśli. Przecież panna Izabela ma prawo jechać, kiedy chce, gdzie chce i z kim jej się podoba... — Długo pani jeszcze zabawi na wsi? — spytał. — Najwyżej miesiąc. — Miesiąc!... — powtórzył. — Czy przynajmniej wolno mi będzie po tym miesiącu odwiedzać państwa?... — O tak, bardzo prosimy... — odparła. — Mój ojciec jest wielkim przyjacielem pana. — A pani? Zarumieniła się i milczała. — Nie odpowiada pani... — rzekł Wokulski. — Nie domyśla się pani nawet, jak jest mi drogie każde jej słowo, których tak mało słyszałem... I oto dziś odjeżdża pani nie zostawiając mi nawet cienia nadziei... — Może czas to zrobi — szepnęła. — Bodajby zrobił! — W każdym razie coś pani powiem. Widzi pani, w życiu można spotkać ludzi weselszych ode mnie, eleganckich, z tytułami, nawet z majątkiem większym niż mój... Ale przywiązania jak moje — chyba pani nie znajdzie. Bo jeżeli miłość mierzy się wielkością cierpień, takiej jak moja może jeszcze nie było na świecie. I nie mam nawet prawa skarżyć się o to na kogokolwiek. Los to robi. Jakimiż bo on dziwnymi drogami prowadził mnie do pani! Ile klęsk musiało spaść na ogół, zanim ja, ubogi chłopak, mogłem zdobyć ukształcenie, które mi dziś pozwala mówić z panią. Jaki traf popchnął mnie do teatru, gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyłem panią. A na majątek, który posiadam; czy może nie złożył się szereg cudów?... Kiedy dziś myślę o tych rzeczach, zdaje mi się, że jeszcze przed urodzeniem naznaczone mi było zejść się z panią. Gdyby mój biedny stryj nie kochał się za młodu i nie umarł osamotniony, ja dziś nie znajdowałbym się w tym miejscu. I nie jestże to dziwne, że ja sam, zamiast bawić się kobietami, jak robią inni, unikałem ich dotychczas i prawie świadomie czekałem na jedną, na panią... Panna Izabela nieznacznie otarła łzę... Wokulski nie patrząc na nią mówił: — Nie dalej jak teraz, kiedy byłem w Paryżu, miałem przed sobą dwie drogi. Jedna prowadzi do wielkiego wynalazku, który może zmieni dzieje świata, druga do pani. Wyrzekłem się tamtej, bo mnie tu przykuwa niewidzialny łańcuch: nadzieja, że mnie pani pokocha. Jeżeli to jest możliwym, wolę szczęście z panią od największej sławy bez pani; bo sława to liczman, za który własne szczęście poświęcamy dla innych .Ale jeżeli się łudzę, tylko pani może zdjąć ze mnie to zaklęcie. Powiedz, że nie masz i nie będziesz miała nic dla mnie i... Wrócę tam, gdzie może od razu powinienem był zostać. — Czy tak?... — dodał biorąc ją za rękę. Nie odpowiedziała nic... — Więc zostaję... — rzekł po chwili. — Będę cierpliwym, a pani sama da mi znak, że spełniły się moje nadzieje. Wrócili do pałacu. Panna Izabela była trochę zmieniona, ale rozmawiała ze wszystkimi wesoło. Wokulskiemu znowu powrócił spokój. Nie rozpaczał już, że panna Izabela odjeżdża; powiedział sobie, że zobaczy ją za miesiąc, i to mu obecnie wystarczało. Po śniadaniu zajechał powóz; zaczęto się żegnać. Na ganku panna Izabela szepnęła do pani Wąsowskiej: — Mogłabyś też, Kaziu, już nie dręczyć tego biedaka... — Kogóż to? — Twego imiennika. — Ach, Starskiego... Zobaczymy. Panna Izabela podała rękę Wokulskiemu. — Do widzenia! — szepnęła z akcentem w głosie. Odjechała. Całe towarzystwo stało w ganku patrząc na powóz, który z początku oddalał się, potem skręcił za stawem, znikł za pagórkiem, znowu ukazał się i nareszcie został po nim tylko tuman żółtego kurzu. — Bardzo piękny dzień — rzekł Wokulski. — O, bardzo ładny — odparł Starski. Pani Wąsowska spod spuszczonych brwi przypatrywała się Wokulskiemu. Powoli rozeszli się wszyscy. Wokulski został sam. Wstąpił do swego pokoju, lecz wydał mu się bardzo pusty; potem chciał iść do parku, ale coś go stamtąd odepchnęło... Potem przywidziało mu się, że panna Izabela jeszcze musi być w pałacu, i w żaden sposób nie mógł zrozumieć, że wyjechała, że jest już o milę od Zasławka i że każda sekunda oddalają od niego. "A jednak wyjechała! — szepnął. — Wyjechała, więc i cóż?..." Poszedł nad staw i przypatrywał się białej łódce, dokoła której błyszczała woda, aż oczy bolały. Nagle jeden z łabędzi, pływających przy tamtym brzegu, spostrzegł go i rozpuściwszy skrzydła, szelestem przyleciał do czółna. I dopiero w tej chwili schwycił Wokulskiego taki smutek, taki niezmierny niezgruntowany smutek, jak gdyby już miał rozstać się z życiem... Zatopiony we własnej goryczy, Wokulski nie bardzo uważał, co się dokoła niego dzieje. Mimo to nad wieczorem spostrzegł; że towarzystwo zasławskie po powrocie z parku jest skwaszone. Panna Felicja zamknęła się z panną Eweliną w jej pokoju, baron był rozdrażniony, a Starski ironiczny i zuchwały. Po obiedzie wezwała Wokulskiego do siebie prezesowa. Na staruszce również było znać ślady irytacji, którą starała się opanować. — Myślałżeś co, panie Stanisławie, o tej cukrowni? — rzekła wąchając swój flakonik, co było znakiem wzruszenia. — Pomyśl o tym, proszę cię, i pogadaj ze mną, bo już mi zbrzydły te komeraże... — Ma pani jakie zmartwienie? — spytał Wokulski. Machnęła ręką. — Ech! zmartwienie... Chciałabym tylko, ażeby albo skojarzył się ten mariaż Eweliny z baronem, albo żeby się zerwał... Albo niechaj sobie jadą ode mnie oni oboje czy Starski... Wszystko jedno... Wokulski spuścił głowę i milczał zgadując, że umizgi Starskiego do narzeczonej barona musiały już przybrać bardziej widoczne formy. Lecz cóż jego to obchodziło? — Głupiutkie są te panny — zaczęła po chwili prezesowa. — Im się zdaje, że jak złapie która bogatego męża, a poza nim przystojnego kochanka, to już wypełni sobie życie... Głupiutkie. Ani wiedzą, że wnet sprzykrzy się stary mąż i pusty kochanek i że prędzej czy później każda zechce poznać prawdziwego człowieka. A jeżeli się taki trafi, na jej nieszczęście, co ona mu da?... Czy wdzięki, które sprzedała, czy serce zaszargane z takimi oto Starskimi?... I pomyśleć, że prawie każda z nich musi przejść podobną szkołę, zanim pozna ludzi. Przedtem, choćby się jej trafiał najszlachetniejszy, nie oceni go. Wybierze starego bogacza albo śmiałego hultaja, w ich towarzystwie zmarnuje życie, a dopiero kiedyś chce się odrodzić... Zwykle za późno i na próżno!... Co mnie jednak dziwi najmocniej — prawiła — to okoliczność, że na podobnych lalkach nie poznają się mężczyźni. Dla żadnej kobiety, począwszy od Wąsowskiej, kończąc na mojej pokojówce, nie jest to sekret, że w Ewelinie nie zbudził się jeszcze ani rozum, ani serce; wszystko w niej śpi... A tymczasem baron widzi w niej bóstwo i durzy się, biedak, że ona go kocha! — Dlaczegóż go pani nie ostrzeże? — odezwał się Wokulski stłumionym głosem. — Dajże spokój, to się na nic nie zda... Czy ja mu raz dawałam do zrozumienia, że Ewelina dziś jest tylko zepsute dziecko i lalka? Może kiedyś coś z niej wyrośnie, ale w tej chwili!... akurat Starski dla niej dobry. — Cóż — dodała po przerwie — pomyślisz o tej cukrowni?... Każ sobie jutro osiodłać konia, przejedź się po polach sam, a jeszcze lepiej z Wąsowską... To kobieta dużo warta, mówię ci... Wokulski opuścił prezesową przerażony. "Co ona mówi — myślał — o baronie i Ewelinie?... Czy po prostu nie ostrzega mnie?... Starski bodajże umizga się nie tylko do panny Eweliny. Co to było tam w breku?... Ach, wolałbym w łeb sobie palnąć..." Wnet jednak opamiętał się. "W breku — myślał — było albo przywidzenie, albo fakt. Jeżeli przywidzenie, w takim razie krzywdziłbym niewinną, a jeżeli fakt... No, to przecież nie będę rywalem tego uwodziciela z operetki i nie poświęcę życia dla kobiety przewrotnej. Wolno jej romansować, z kim chce, ale nie wolno oszukiwać człowieka, którego jedynym występkiem jest, że ją kocha... Trzeba wyjeżdżać z tej Kapui i wziąć się do roboty. W laboratorium Geista lepiej zapełnię życie aniżeli w salonach..." Około dziesiątej wieczór wszedł do jego pokoju baron strasznie zmieniony. Z początku śmiał się i dowcipkował, następnie zadyszany upadł na krzesło, a po chwili rzekł: — Uważa pan, szanowny panie Wokulski, ja czasami myślę, nie z własnego doświadczenia, bo moja narzeczona jest najszlachetniejszą kobietą... ale czasami myślę, że kobiety to nas niekiedy zwodzą... — Tak, niekiedy. — Może nie jest to ich wina — mówił baron — trzeba jednak przyznać, że niekiedy pozwalają bałamucić się zręcznym intrygantom... — O, pozwalają. Baron drżał tak, że chwilami zęby mu szczękały. — Nie sądzisz pan — zapytał po namyśle — że jednak należałoby temu zapobiec?... — W jaki sposób?... — Choćby usuwając kobietę od stosunków z intrygantami... Wokulski głośno roześmiał się... — Można kobietę uwolnić od intrygantów, ale czy podobna uwolnić ją od jej własnych instynktów?... Co pan poradzisz, jeżeli ten, który w pańskich oczach jest tylko bałamutem czy intrygantem, dla niej jest — samcem tego co ona gatunku?... Stopniowo opanowywał go wściekły gniew. Chodził po pokoju i mówił: — Jaka walka jest możliwa z prawem natury, według którego suka, choćby najlepszej rasy, nie pójdzie za lwem, ale za psem? Postaw jej pan całą menażerię najszlachetniejszych zwierząt, a ona wyrzeknie się jej dla kilku psów... I trudno się temu dziwić, gdyż one stanowią jej gatunek. — Więc według pana nie ma rady? — spytał baron. — Dziś żadnej, a kiedyś będzie jedna: szczerość w ludzkich stosunkach i wolny wybór. Gdy kobieta nie będzie potrzebowała udawać miłości ani kokietować wszystkich, wówczas od razu odsunie tych, którzy jej nie są mili, i pójdzie za tym, który jej przypada do gustu. Wówczas nie będzie oszukiwanych ani oszukujących, stosunki uporządkują się w sposób naturalny. Po odejściu barona Wokulski położył się. Nie spał całą noc, ale wrócił do równowagi. "Co ja mam za pretensje do panny Izabeli? — myślał. — Przecież nie mówiła, że mnie kocha; dała mi ledwie cień nadziei, że to może kiedyś nastąpi. Jest w porządku, gdyż prawie mnie nie zna. I co za przywidzenia snują mi się po głowie!... Starski?... Ależ ona chce wyswatać go z panią Wąsowską, więc chyba romansować z nim nie myśli. Prezesowa?... Prezesowa lubi pannę Izabelę, sama mi o tym mówiła, wreszcie kazała mi tu przyjechać... Mam czas. Poznam się z nią bliżej, a jeżeli mnie pokocha, będę szczęśliwy i mogę być spokojny. Jeżeli nie — wrócę do Geista. Na wszelki wypadek sprzedam kamienicę i sklep, a zostanę przy spółce do handlu z Rosją. To mi da za parę lat ze sto tysięcy rubli rocznie, a jej nie narazi na tytuł kupcowej galanterii." Nazajutrz po pierwszym śniadaniu kazał osiodłać konia i wyjechał pod pozorem obejrzenia okolicy. Nie myśląc skręcił na drogę, gdzie wczoraj toczył się powóz panny Izabeli i gdzie zdawało mu się, że jeszcze widać ślady kół... Potem, również machinalnie, zawrócił w stronę lasu, dokąd tak niedawno jeździli na rydze. W tym miejscu śmiała się, tu rozmawiała z nim, tu spoglądała na okolicę... Podejrzenia, gniewy, wszystko w nim wygasło. Zamiast nich począł wpływać mu do serca żal strugą tak cienką jak łzy, a palącą jak ogień wieczny... Wjechawszy do lasu zsiadł z konia i prowadził go za cugle. Oto ścieżka, którą wówczas szli oboje, ale wydaje się jakaś inna. Ta część lasu miała być podobna do kościoła — dziś ani śladu podobieństwa. Dokoła szaro i cicho. Słychać tylko krakanie wron, które w tej chwili przelatują nad lasem, i krzyk spłoszonej wiewiórki, co wdrapując się na drzewo szczeka jak mały piesek. Wokulski doszedł do polanki, gdzie wówczas rozmawiali z panną Izabelą; znalazł nawet pień, na którym siedziała. Wszystko jest, jak było; tylko jej nie ma... Na krzakach leszczyny już żółkną liście, z sosen zwiesza się smutek, jak sieci pajęcze. Taki nieujęty, a tak go omotał! "Co za głupstwo — myślał — robić się zależnym od jednej ludzkiej istoty! Wszakże ja dla niej tylko pracowałem, o niej myślę, nią żyję. Co gorsze — dla niej porzuciłem Geista... No, ale cóż lepszego miałbym u Geista? Byłbym tak samo zależny jak dziś, tylko zamiast pięknej kobiety panem moim byłby stary Niemiec. I tak samo pracowałbym, nawet ciężej; z tą różnicą, że dziś pracuję dla mego szczęścia, a wówczas dla szczęścia innych, którzy tymczasem bawiliby się i kochaliby się na mój rachunek. Zresztą, czy ja mam prawo narzekać? Rok temu ledwie śmiałem marzyć o pannie Izabeli, a dziś już ją znam, staram się nawet o jej wzajemność... Czy ja ją aby znam?... Jest zakamieniałą arystokratką, no ale nie rozejrzała się jeszcze w świecie... Ma duszę poetyczną czy może tak się tylko przedstawia... Kokietka ona jest, ale i to się zmieni, jeżeli mnie pokocha... Słowem — nie jest źle, a za rok..." W tej chwili koń jego wyrzucił głową i zarżał; odpowiedziało mu w głębi lasu inne rżenie i tętent. Niebawem na końcu ścieżki pokazała się amazonka, w której Wokulski poznał panią Wąsowską. — Hop! hop!... — zawołała śmiejąc się. Zeskoczyła z konia i oddała cugle Wokulskiemu. — Przywiąż go pan — rzekła. — Ach, jak ja pana już znam!... Pytam się przed godziną prezesowej: gdzie Wokulski? "Pojechał w pole oglądać miejsce na cukrownię." "Akurat! — myślę. — On pojechał do lasu marzyć.'' Kazałam sobie podać konia, i otóż znajduję pana siedzącego na pniu, rozgorączkowanego... Cha!... cha!... cha!... — Czy tak śmiesznie wyglądam? — Nie! dla mnie nie wygląda pan śmiesznie, ale jak by tu powiedzieć?... niespodziewanie. Wyobrażałam sobie pana całkiem inaczej. Kiedy mi powiedziano, że pan jest kupcem, który w dodatku szybko zrobił majątek, pomyślałam: "Kupiec?... Zatem przyjechał na wieś albo starać się o posażną pannę, albo wydobyć od prezesowej pieniądze na jakieś przedsiębierstwa." W każdym razie sądziłam, że pan jest człowiek zimny, rachunkowy, który chodząc po lesie taksuje drzewo, a na niebo nie patrzy, bo to nie daje procentu. Tymczasem cóż widzę?... Marzyciela, średniowiecznego trubadura, który wymyka się do lasu, ażeby wzdychać i wypatrywać zeszłotygodniowe ślady j e j stóp! Wiernego rycerza, który kocha na życie i śmierć jedną kobietę, a innym robi impertynencje. Ach, panie Wokulski, jakie to zabawne... jakie to niedzisiejsze!... — Już pani skończyła? — spytał zimno Wokulski. — Już... Teraz pan zabierze głos?... — Nie, pani. Zaproponuję, ażebyśmy wracali do domu. Panią Wąsowską oblał mocny rumieniec. — Za pozwoleniem — rzekła biorąc konia za uzdę. — Czy nie myślisz pan, że mówię w ten sposób o pańskiej miłości, ażeby sama wydać się za pana?... Milczysz pan... Otóż mówmy serio. Była chwila, żeś mi się pan podobał; była i — już przeszła. Ale choćby nie przeszła, choćbym miała umrzeć z miłości dla pana, co zapewne nie nastąpi, bo nie straciłam jeszcze ani snu, ani apetytu, nie oddałabym się panu, słyszysz pan... choćbyś mi się u nóg włóczył. Nie mogłabym żyć z człowiekiem, który tak kochał inną kobietę, jak pan to robisz. Jestem za dumna. Wierzy mi pan? — Tak! — Przypuszczam. Jeżeli więc dziś drasnęłam pana moimi żartami, to tylko przez życzliwość dla pana. Imponuje mi pańskie szaleństwo, chciałabym, ażebyś był szczęśliwy, i dlatego mówię: wyrzuć pan z siebie średniowiecznego trubadura, bo już mamy wiek dziewiętnasty, w którym kobiety są inne, niż pan je sobie wyobraża, o czym wiedzą nawet dwudziestoletni chłopcy. — Jakież są? — Ładne, miłe, lubią was wszystkich prowadzić za nos, a kochają się tylko o tyle, o ile robi im to przyjemność. Na miłość dramatyczną nie zgodzi się żadna, a przynajmniej nie każda... Musiałaby pierwej znudzić się miłostkami, a następnie znaleźć dramatycznego kochanka. — Krótko mówiąc, insynuuje pani, że panna Izabela... — O, ja nic nie insynuuję pannie Izabeli — żywo zaprotestowała pani Wąsowska. — Jest w niej materiał na dzielną kobietę i ten, kogo ona pokocha, będzie szczęśliwy. Zanim jednak pokocha!... Pomóż mi pan wsiąść... Wokulski podsadził ją i sam wsiadł na swego konia. Pani Wąsowska była rozdrażniona. Jakiś czas jechała naprzód, milcząc; nagle odwróciła się i rzekła: — Ostatnie słowo. Znam ludzi lepiej, niż pan sądzisz, i... lękam się pańskiego rozczarowania. Otóż gdyby ono kiedy nadeszło, przypomnij sobie moją radę: nie działaj pod wpływem uniesienia, tylko czekaj. Wiele rzeczy na pozór wygląda gorzej aniżeli w rzeczywistości. "Szatan!" — mruknął Wokulski. Cały świat zaczął przed nim krążyć i nabiegać krwią. Jechali, nic już nie mówiąc do siebie. Wróciwszy do Zasławka Wokulski poszedł do prezesowej. — Jutro jadę — rzekł. — A cukrowni niech pani nie stawia. — Jutro?... — powtórzyła staruszka. — A cóż będzie z kamieniem? — Właśnie, jeżeli pani pozwoli, pojadę na Zasław. Obejrzę kamień, zresztą mam tam jeszcze interes. — Ha! jedź z Bogiem... nie masz tu co robić. A w Warszawie zachodźże do mnie. Wrócę jednocześnie z hrabiną i z Łęckimi... Wieczorem wpadł do niego Ochocki. — Do licha! — krzyknął — tyle miałem z panem do pogadania... Ale cóż, pan ciągle okładałeś się babami, a teraz wyjeżdżasz... — Nie lubisz pan kobiet? — rzekł z uśmiechem Wokulski. — Może masz rację... — Nie to, żebym nie lubił. Ale od czasu, jak przekonałem się, że wielkie damy nie różnią się od pokojówek, wolę pokojówki. Te baby — prawił — to wszystko gęsi nie wyłączając najmądrzejszych. Wczoraj na przykład pół godziny tłomaczyłem Wąsowskiej, na co przyda się kierowanie balonami. Mówiłem o zniknięciu granic, o braterstwie ludów, o olbrzymich postępach cywilizacji... Ona patrzyła mi w oczy tak, iż głowę oddałbym, że mnie rozumie. A kiedy skończyłem, zapytała: — Panie Ochocki, czemu się pan nie żeni?... — Słyszałeś pan!... Naturalnie, przez drugie pół godziny wykładałem jej, że ani myślę się żenić, że nie ożeniłbym się ani z panną Felicją, ani z panną Izabelą, ani nawet z nią. Diabli mi po żonie, która by się szastała po moich laboratoriach w sukni z długim ogonem, wyciągałaby mnie na spacery, wizyty, teatry... Dalibóg, nie znam ani jednej kobiety, w której ciągłym towarzystwie nie zgłupiałbym w pół roku. Umilkł i chciał odchodzić. — Słówko — rzekł Wokulski. — Kiedy pan wróci do Warszawy, niech pan do mnie wstąpi. Może zakomunikuję panu wiadomość o wynalazku, który wprawdzie zabierze połowę życia, ale... przypadnie panu do gustu. — Balony?... — spytał Ochocki z pałającym wzrokiem. Coś lepszego. Dobranoc. Na drugi dzień około południa Wokulski pożegnał dom prezesowej. W parę godzin później był w Zasławiu. Odwiedził proboszcza i kazał Węgiełkowi zabierać się w drogę do Warszawy. Załatwiwszy to poszedł do ruin zamkowych. Na kamieniu już był wyryty czterowiersz. Wokulski przeczytał go kilka razy i zatrzymał wzrok na słowach: " Zawsze i wszędzie będę ja przy tobie..." "A jeżeli nie?..." — szepnął. Na myśl o tym opanowała go rozpacz. W tej chwili miał jedno tylko pragnienie: ażeby ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nim i pochłonęła go razem z tymi ruinami, z tym kamieniem i z tym napisem... Gdy wrócił do miasteczka, konie już były nakarmione; przy powozie stał Węgiełek z zieloną skrzynką. — A czy wiesz, kiedy tu wrócisz? — zapytał go Wokulski. — Kiedy Bóg da, panie — odparł Węgiełek. — Siadaj. Sam rzucił się na poduszki powozu i ruszyli. Z daleka stara kobieta przeżegnała ich na drogę. Węgiełek spostrzegł ją i zdjął czapkę. — Niech mama będzie zdrowa!... — zawołał z kozła. Lalka 27